Siren call
by Karla-Antionette
Summary: Karla and her friends live in boring El Paso, but when Derek and Simon from the Darkest powers trilogy show up their lives get a whole lot more exciting
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the cool moist ground under my bare feet, I could feel the squish as I my foot pounded on the soft mossy earth. The full moon was out, making all the trees glow a silvery glow. I ran, trying to get away from something from what I can never remember, even though this is the tenth time I've had this dream. I stop in front of the same tree, and I trip on the same branch. I feel the stinging pain in my leg, and I realize it's broken. I drag myself trying to escape whatever it is that following me, and then I stop cold as I hear a growl. I turn around and then……. I wake up in my room.

I burry my head in my hands and try to remember what it was that was following me, what I was so scared of. After several heart beats I give up and fall back on my bed, the silence of the house almost puts me back to sleep again but I hear whispers outside of my door.

"Oh no" I groan, and then my friends explode into my room.

"Happy Birthday!" they yell, throwing confetti on me and jumping on my bed.

"How does it feel to be seventeen" asks Madison, her red hair bobbing, and her tripp pant chains tinkling as she jumps on my bed.

"Get up Lazy bones" says Leah, her chocolate brown hair is all I can see through the covers and the confetti.

I pull the covers away and sit up, "Alright" I say "I'm up"

"yay" they all shout and then they carry me towards my shower, so they can drag me ice skating later on.

The ice felt cold on my knees as I skidded to a stop on the ice rink. Behind me I could hear the snickers of all my friends, "that is now twenty one falls" yelled out Haiti. I slowly picked my self off the ice and began to sway my way over to where my friends were.

"Hey it's my birthday you guys should be clapping not laughing". I say

"Oh now it's your birthday" says Jessie, swirling around me in circles.

I ignore her and separate myself from the group, letting me self just float on the ice.

"Derek, you ass keep your balance!"

I turn around my head following my body and try to look for the voice who said that. At the other side of the rink I see two boys. One small, with Asian eyes and blonde hair, the other boy is the total opposite. He had pale skin, his biceps were huge and through his shirt you could see the faint outline of a six pack, he had huge broad shoulders, and black hair that covered the upper half of his face.

"I'm working on it" said the huge boy, taking gingerly steps.

I felt like I had known them before but I couldn't figure out where exactly. I boldly skated to the other side of the rink trying to see if I could get a better look at the boys. When I finally reached them something dawns on me, "What if they're from the Darkest Powers trilogy". Before I could ponder on the idea, I could the voice of my friend Zuzim in my head saying. "Derek isn't real, he is just a fictional character!"

I feel my cheeks burning up, ashamed I try to turn my self away from the boys, but it's already to late, I'm heading right towards the wall, that is in between the two boys. Desperate I try to turn my self again, but I have already hit the wall, and my body is now falling into the ice dragging the two boys with me.

I feel the ice seep into my shirt, the two boys each of my sides swears, and I can hear my friends laughing and woooooing me. I let myself burry my head into the ice, hoping that the two boys just ignore me but instead, I feel two strong hands grab my forearms.

"Are you ok?"

I look up and see that the big hulky boy picked me up, and see his green eyes, glowing like a cats. My heart begins to pound and it hits me.

"I know you" I whisper out. Its Derek, werewolf Derek.

I quickly got up and skated away before Derek could even respond. I skated all the way to the other side of the rink as fast as I could trying to catch up to the group.

"Haiti" I yelled as I fell down once again,

"Twenty five" she says and she skates over and tries to help me up from the ice.  
"Dude, those guys look like Derek and Simon" I whisper in her ear. Haiti look over my shoulder for a second and then gasps.

"Oh my god dude, it does look like them" she says and then drags me across the ice.

"Where are you taking me" i ask.

"Emergency bathroom meeting" she says, as we exit the rink and head down to the bathroom.

"We have to talk to them" says Haiti, in a loud whisper.

"Why are you talking like that" I ask her.

"Because Derek might hear us with his supernatural werewolf hearing then he will know we are hot on his trail, and he might run away before we have the chance to talk to him and feel his awesomeness!"

"you do know he's still on the ice right?"

"Still, he might hear us"

I roll my eyes and lean up against the counter.

"So what do you suggest we do" I ask her, thinking of the piercing gaze Derek gave, it was almost as if he knew me too.

"Well" says Haiti, clasping her hands together, "I have a plan"

"and?" i press.

"Well we could trip Madison, causing a catastrophe on the ice, there fore making us the victim of her fall, and forcing Derek and Simon to help us up"

"Or we could just get Zuzim to say hi" I say

Haiti ponders over this for a while. "It seems like it might work, aw but where is the blood and guts in that" she says looking down at the floor.

"Haiti, we can't use Madison as a weapon of destruction on the ice" I say, taking my phone out of my pocket and heading out of the bathroom.

Haiti and I clunk back to the ice rink, and see that Derek and Simon are still there. I hesitantly get on the ice, my knees are buckling as I realize that maybe i might have a chance with Derek. I slowly make my way over to where my friends are, but Zuzim and Robert grab my hands and lead me away from the group, and in the direction where Derek and Simon are at. "No, no, no, no!" i yell. "What are you doing"

"Getting you a date" Say Robert and Zuzim in unison.

"NO" i yell again as Robert and Zuzim let go of me, sending me flying to the wall where Derek and Simon are.

I ricochet in their direction but quickly stop my self as i dig my blade, into the ice like an ice pick. My plan fails though, because instead of ricocheting towards them, I'm thrown flat on my face, and I'm sliding towards them now.

I let my self slide towards them since its no use. Either Zuzim, Robert, Jessie, Madison, or one of my many friends will find a way to make me talk to him.

I finally look up to see that Derek, is looking at me again. Only this time its not some harsh gaze like like the one he gave me earlier. It's gentler, i can see the humor in his eyes as I slowly pull my self up off the wall.  
"I'm sorry" I say, skating away, but then I feel, someone hand on my shoulder again. I turn and see that its Simon.

"Hi" he says, giving me a bright smile.

"Hi" I reply.

"My names Simon, and this is my brother Derek" He says waving his hand toward Derek, who is pretending to look bored.

I fight the urge to say, "I know" but I bite my tongue instead and say.

"I'm Karla"

Simon smiles again, and i feel myself relaxing a little bit more.

"Nice to meet you Karla, Derek isn't it nice to meet her" he says, giving Derek a slap in the chest.

"Um Yeah" grumbles Derek, and from the corner of my eye I can see Simon slapping his forehead.

"Sorry" says Simon, we still need to teach him manners.

"Likew-"

"KARLA"

I turn around see Madison and the rest of the group bustling over to me. All of them looking at me with this look that says "Aww Karla's grwoing up"

I turn my attention back to Simon and Derek. Simon is smiling at my friends but Derek, looks away, as if bored. My heart drops to the floor.

My friends all introduce them selves, Simon smiles at everyone of them and apologizes for Derek again. The whole time I sit in the back, glancing over at Derek trying to read him every once in a while, but all there is, is a scowl on his face.

After the exchange of numbers My friends and I say bye to Simon and Derek, and head to take off our skates.

I sit down next to Zuzim, "See, see, Karla" she says look what i did for you"

"It's not going to work" I snap, as i shove on my shoes. "It's going to end in failure like all the other ones"

Zuzim opens her mouth, ready to argue but I just get up and leave, heading towards the door. I look back on the ice one more time and to my surprise see Derek. Staring at me, with those soft green eyes. It takes all my strength to turn away and head to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two.

The next day at school I find that all of my friends are waiting for me in my usual parking spot. By the looks on their faces, I can tell that this is going to be another intervention.

I park my car, and look at the letter that i have written to myself, that is tucked away safely on the dashboard. I read it once or twice, take a deep breath and step outside of my car.

"Hey guys" I say, grabbing my bag from the back seat. "Is everyone sore from yesterday?"

Everyone opened their mouths, but stopped as if they couldn't find the words to tell me off this time.

"Guys, seriously what's going on you guys are freaking me out here" I say. "I mean by now Zuzim would already be smacking me with her heel, Madison would be raping me on the roof of my car, what's up with you guys, this is the most ineffective intervention you guys have given me."

Everyone stays silent again, and all of my friends just look at each other.

"WHAT THE DUCK IS GOING ON" I yell.

"Those guys are in coming to our school" Robert blurts out, and everyone sighs as if they were just relieved of some deep dark secret.

"Dude" says Madison "they have the same schedule as you!"

I can feel my mouth drop, and I stand there gaping at them. "F my life" I say.

I walk into the student lounge and see that all of my other friends are talking to Derek and Simon. Well more so Simon, Derek just grunted "Hi" to anyone who even dared look his way. I took a deep breath and walked into the room, trying to find a seat. Every seat in the lounge was taken, except for the bench that Derek was sitting on.  
"Is everyone the intimidated by him" I thought to myself. I walked in and began to put my My Chemical Romance messenger bag on the ground; I felt a slap on my ass and turned around to see Madison and Jessie smiling at me. I knew they were up to no good with that big smile on their faces. Madison and Jessie looked at each other and before I Knew it my purse was ripped away from me and thrown into the corner of the bench were Derek sat.

I stood there trying to think of a way I could get my bag back without asking Derek for help. Of course I knew that asking him would be the smart thing to do but, I knew that's what Jessie and Madison wanted me to do.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Derek was staring at me.

I blushed wondering how long had he been staring at me. Derek and I had a fifteen second stare down before he looked over to the corner of the bench and saw my bag. Derek glanced at and then at the bag putting two and two together, he then reached over trying to get my bag. He was just about to get it when Simon said something, distracting him from my bag.

I sigh realizing that I would have to get my bag myself. So I stood up on the bench and then I hopped on to the table, eyeing my bag.

Everything was going fine until I felt two hands on my bottom, pushing me.

I swear everything went in slow motion, one moment I was looking at my bag the next thing I see is juice and cereal flying in the air, my hands outstretched before me trying to grab air.

I brace myself for the hard linoleum floor, but I feel two strong hands grab me by my waist.

The next thing I know I'm on Derek's lap staring straight into his eyes.

The lounge erupts into a frenzy of whoops and laughter.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to Derek, and then I rush out of the room my face burning red.

I ran to the only place I knew, that was empty in the morning. Mr. Browns room, my physics teacher. I threw my bags to the ground, and grabbed my note book and pen; ready to take notes on anything Mr. Brown was willing to help me with.

Mr. Brown raised his eyes, curious to why I was in his room half an hour before class started. "Mr. Brown could you help me, I didn't really get the lesson yesterday"

The next half an hour, my thoughts were engrossed in the laws of thermodynamics. I almost forgot about what happened in the lounge, for a moment I was at peace, everything was ok.

But that didn't last very long. Soon enough all my classmates began to enter the room, officially ending my tutoring session with Mr. Brown. I trudge forward and slump into my seat, waiting for my friends to come in and tease me.

The first person who walks through the door is Jessie; I pick up my book and shield my face, hoping that she'll see that I'm upset over what happened. Jessie rips the book from my hands and places it in her bag, I give her the most intense glare I have ever given anybody, but she just shrugs smiling as she waves her "You can do it" sign in front of me.

Madison then waltzes through the door dragging Leah right behind her. "No" says Leah, "I don't want to go."

"Too bad bitch!" says Madison as she stuffs Leah in her seat, and while doing so she glances at me giving me her most famous, "ha ha" smile. I sink even lower into my seat, and cradle my head in my hands, hoping that the period will end soon.

"Hey Karla!" I hear a cheery voice say.

I look up and see that it's Simon, I try my best to smile at him but I fail. Simon shrugs, "It's ok" he says, "I wouldn't be able to smile after being humiliated in front of half the student body."

I sigh, and catch a huge hulking figure making its way across the ramp and into the room.

"IN THREE, TWO, ONE" yell out Madison, Leah and Jessie as Derek walks in.

"Why do birds suddenly appear" they begin to sing, "every time you are near, just like me they long to be close to you"

Simon laughs, a grin smothering his face, "On the day that you were born" he began to sing along.

"The angels came together and decide to create a dream come true"

At this point everyone in the class has joined in serenading Derek, who stands in the middle of the row, across me and a seat next to Simon.

"So they sprinkle stardust in your hair, and made your eyes a shade of blue, no wait Greeeen"

Madison, Leah, and Jessie glance at me making goo goo eyes at me. "That is why all the girls in town follow you all around, just like me they long to be"

"Close to you" I sing, the room going silent, and Derek staring straight at me. I can feel my heart hammering at my ribs as I feel his gaze slice right through me.

"All right class" yells Mr. Brown, "It's time to settle down and get started"

I had never been so excited to start physics until today.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks things were pretty awkward, Derek was just about in every one of my classes, along with Simon who was always cheery. Simon was a constant chatter box, always talking, he fit along just fine with everyone else, and everyone in school seemed to like him. Derek was the one who having more trouble adjusting. He tried to be polite to everyone, but everyone else though he was just plain right rude, which was partially true at times, but when everyone was giving you disgusting looks behind your back, I would be a little snappy too.

Derek was genius in math though, in no time he had won the heart of our math teacher Mr. Trejo. Derek always had this little smirk on his face whenever we were in math, Simon would often ask what he was smiling about, but he just shrugged. I guess it was because he enjoyed math, but I couldn't really tell you since he barely spoke a word to me at all. He barely spoke to anyone really. Whenever Madison, Jessie, or anyone else tried to talk to him, Simon always had to answer because Derek would just shrug.

For the most part I kept away from Derek, the only words I allowed myself to say was "Excuse me" and "Thank you" whenever he handed me a calculator in math, or whenever he was blocking the entrance to something. One day though I had broken my little "Don't talk and make yourself look like an idiot rule"

It was in our geometry Mr. Trejo was gone so there was a sub. The sub was a short stout man, with beady little eyes that glinted. He wore a permanent scowl and reeked of prune juice. I didn't get a very good vibe off the sub, but I quickly shook the feeling away and walked in to take my seat. As I'm walking by I notice the sub staring at me intensely. I glanced down at my outfit trying to find anything that was against school policy, but nothing was wrong. I was wearing my favorite long black skirt, with tights and my ankle length black boots, my shirt was a deep purple, and was low cut, but you couldn't see down my shirt unless I bended over, or unless you were really looking.

I shivered, knowing that I had just found out why the sub was looking at me funny. Panicked and turned around trying to escape his gaze, but instead I bumped into someone's hard chest.

"I'm sorry" I said, moving back but Derek caught my arm. I flinched at his touch, Derek noticed and lessened his grip, but he still kept it firm. I really had no idea what he was doing, but before I knew it Derek had turned me around to face the sub, putting his arm tentatively around my shoulders. Wordlessly he led me to my desk, almost like a gentleman escorting his date. I knew I was blushing furiously, so I ducked my head staring at my feet.

"Woo!" whispered Zuzim, "Go Karla"

I blushed even furiously, slouching into my seat, playing with my thumbs. Derek quietly walked to the desk behind me, which was unusual because he usually sat in the seat that was farthest away from me. I could feel his warm breath behind the nape of my neck, I fought the urge to smile and laugh at the fact that he had put his arm around, at the fact that for one moment he had given me a glimpse at what might never be. At least I had a glimpse.

The sub frowned and gave us our worksheets that Mr. Trejo had given us. Of course it was something I didn't understand; I sighed and reached over to my bag, looking for my notes.

"Are you looking for something" said a high squeaky voice. I look up and see that it's the sub, his eyes creeping down my neck and down my shirt. I quickly raise my hand to my neck, pretending to massage it, my arm secretly covering my exposed chest.

"Um…. I was just looking for my notes" I say, closing my bag and sitting up. The sub frowned, disappointed that I wasn't giving him a view. I glanced away and caught Derek looking at me, and for a moment I swear I saw a flicker of anger in them.

I swiveled away from Derek's gaze and the subs, focusing more on the work sheet, trying to escape their gazes, well at least the subs; I didn't really mind Derek staring at me.

"It seems like you need some help with that" said the sub, I closed my eyes, "Leave me alone" I whispered low so no one could hear. "May I help you" continued the sub. "Um… No!" I thought in my head. When I didn't answer the sub put his arm on the other side of my desk, and I gasped as I felt his body, Purposely pressing up against me.

"I'll help her" I heard a gruff voice snarl. The sub and I both turned to see that the response had come from Derek. "I don't mind" he said softer, but the anger was still in his eyes. He bent forward grabbing the leg of my chair pulling me backward and towards him.

The sub frowned bitterly and walked off. Derek meanwhile had already begun writing down the equations and answering the answers on my worksheet. I was confused. "Why had Derek done put his arm around me, why had he snarled." I kept telling myself that maybe he had just been polite, but I knew that there was something more to it.

"Are you paying attention?"

I blinked and saw Derek, staring at me like I was an idiot. "Oh yeah" I said rubbing the back of my neck, "Sorry I blanked out for a second." Derek just grunted and went along explaining everything to me, the sub stood in the back frowning. Ten minutes later Derek and I are done with the worksheet. I get up to turn in my paper but I feel Derek's strong hand push me down, back into my seat.

"I'll do it" he grumbles, hulking down the aisle to the sub, who is still frowning at him. Derek tosses the papers on the desks and hulks back to where I'm sitting. I stand up and try scooting my desk back, so that its facing the front of the room and not at Derek, but once again he moves me aside and does it himself.

"Thank you" I whisper. Derek mutters a welcome and sits back right behind me, ignoring me once more.

An hour later I'm sitting underneath the huge oak tree that's behind my school. Madison Jessie and Leah are all trying to climb the tree, meanwhile Haiti and I lay underneath it.

"So any luck with Derek?" Haiti asks, playing with my I-Pod. I shake my head "Not really"

"Oh BS" says Madison, "He was all protective of you in math, I'm surprised a van didn't bust open through the portable, and he didn't' jump in front of it to save you from it"

I roll my eyes, and roll over on my stomach, "He probably would have let it hit me, and besides I would have preferred him to save me from drowning." I wink at the girls flashing my Team Jacob keychain at them. Leah rolls her eyes, ever since freshman year she has been a Team Edward fan, even though she isn't all fan girl and everything she is still a Team Edward fan.

"Oh come on lee-lee" I say, "You know I don't have anything against Edward, I just prefer my boys to be werewolves" Leah laughs "You know you and I are living proof that the two teams can co-exist peacefully right?" We all laugh knowing that it's the truth.

"Dude he likes you" says Leah, "He wouldn't have put growled at him and put his arm around you if he didn't, I mean now that he did you know rumors are going to start up in school now" I thought about it for a while and then roll back on my stomach.

"No" I say, "he was just being nice."

"Speaking of werewolves" whispers Haiti so low that I can hear her, "here comes one"

I look up and see that she's right. Both Simon and Derek are walking toward us. "Oh look" says Jessie "redemption time Karla." I blush and roll back on my stomach fiddling with my I-pod pretending like I never saw them.

"Hey guys" says Simon, giving his million dollar smile. We all say our hellos and Simon sits down at the base of the tree, Derek stands at the other side looking away from us. I put on one of my head phones and let Gerard Butler's sexy voice singing The Music of the Night, fill my ears.

"Hey Derek maybe you should ask Karla if she can take you to the book store, she doesn't lool busy"

My head shoots up, and I see Simon smiling at me along with everyone else.

"Yeah" said Jessie, "show Derek the way to the bookstore." I glanced at Derek who was giving Simon the death glare. "What do you say Karla" said Simon.

I glanced between Simon and Derek; both were having a stare down, and at the top of the tree Leah, Madison, and Jessie were mouthing to me "say yes".

"Umm sure" I said, getting up from the ground, and walking towards the direction of the college, "It's this way I say."

Derek grunts and then begins to follow behind me keeping a distance from me. I open my mouth trying to make conversation but I close it, knowing that he wouldn't even answer me.

Ten minutes later I'm in line with Derek, paying for five bags of chips and three sodas. I scratch the back of my neck, "Hey" I say softly, "I wanted to say thank you about what happened in math class today."

Derek shrugged, "You need to need to wear something underneath your shirt, I can't save you from all the purvey subs out there"

My mouth drops and I'm standing there gawking at him. I recover quickly, feeling anger and hurt racing through my pulse. "I didn't a-"

"I know" he says, "but still, it's not smart, and next time I won't save your sorry a"

"Hey" I snap, "I didn't ask for your help, so stop bitching!"

Derek's mouth falls open slightly. I glare at him and turn my heels, stalking away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

"No" yells Jessie as she's thrown into the deep blue water of the pool. Levi, her boyfriend, stands triumphant at the ledge of the pool. Jessie breaks through the surface and thrashed wildly splashing Levi.

"You jerk"

I laugh as she continues to splash him and everyone around him. I sit at the top of the bleachers watching as all my friends jump into the pool, watching them all disappear into the blue and then break free from the surface. I take a deep shuddering breath, letting the chlorine enter my nose and fill my lungs. I stand up and begin to strip off my huge oversize t-shirt, revealing my purple tankini top and black trunks.

"Hey Karla"

I spin around and see Simon walking along the edge of the pool, towel hung around his neck. He brushed back his bleach blonde hair, giving me his super charged smile.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming" I say, smiling at him but I can't help scanning the pool looking for a certain someone who pissed me off.

Simon must have known because he shrugged, then put down the two bags he had been carrying.

"He's here"

I shook my head and sit back down on the cold metal bench.

"Oh" I say, turning away so that Simon won't see me blush, or see the anger in myeyes.

"You know he really didn't mean what he said the other day right," says Simon, wringing his towel, "I know he isn't the social butterfly, but he's a cool guy, and if you let him, you'll see that he really cares about you"

I could feel my cheeks burning at the last part. As much as I hated it, there was that little part of me that wanted to burst out in joy. Simon stands there waiting for an answer.

"I'm sure he is a good guy," I tell Simon, "But you know as well as I do that Derek could really care less about me, I mean it's only been two weeks since you guys have been here, and yesterday were the first words he's spoken to me."

Simon glances around quickly and then sits down, "OK" he whispers urgently, "I'm going to tell you something and you can't tell anyone not even your girlfriends." I nod reluctantly and he begins to speak again,

"OK well for a fact I can tell you that Derek does care about you, I know you might not think so but believe me he does."

I blink, trying to grasp whatever Simon just said. "What do you mean"

"I mean" he pauses trying to find the right words, "ok he's had the biggest crush on you since we met you, when we got home from the skating rink, all he could talk about was how attracted to you he felt, and then with the incident of the sub, he came home worried that he hurt you and angry at himself"

Simon stops, glancing around the pool, looking for Derek. "Believe me he's crazy about you"

My heart flutters in my chest, realizing at what Simon's just said. "Derek likes me" I think over and over again in my head. I say it so much that before I can stop myself I break out into a blazing grin. Simon grin s back too.

"I'm guessing you feel the same way too"

I open my mouth about to answer him, but I see Derek from the corner of my eyes, emerging from the men's locker room, wearing black trunks and a black t-shirt. I quickly turn to Simon and furiously nod my head. Simon grins back, giving me a hug.

"Don't tell" he says one last time, and then I dive into the water.

The next day while I was brushing my hair and getting ready for school, I couldn't help but take longer putting on my make up and choosing my wardrobe. I tried to find something that would catch his eye but I settled on jeans and a t-shirt as usual.

I get to school, my heart pounding as I see Simon and Derek along with everyone else, waiting outside a big black hummer. I step out of my car, saying hello to everyone.

"So who's car is this?" I ask, joining the group in the front of the car.

Simon smiles and gives Derek a slap on the shoulder, his face warries a little as he grabs his hand in pain. "It's ours" he says, "Well more or so Derek, Dad didn't trust me with a car this big, but I'm getting a Mustang next week"

I glance up at Derek who's rubbing the back of his neck, even through the curtain of dark hair that's covering his face I can still see him blushing.

"Cool" I say, Derek looks up for just a second meeting my gaze, then in a split second grabs his bag and leaves, mumbling a thanks.

"Jeesh" says Zuzim, "You think getting a new car would make him happy"

I rub the back if my next and turn to look at Simon, who simple shrugs.

"Yeah" I say, "You think"

The rest of us all scatter on to the first period classes, and even though I desperately want to believe in what Simon told me at the pool, I know that it's not. Even if it were things would end in disaster, they always did. Derek would flirt with me for a bit, but then would leave me hanging for some bimbo who batted her eyelashes at him. That was the story of my life, as soon as I began to think that things might actually work, the gods would snatch him away.

By the end of physics I had decided that I wouldn't let myself feel anything more for Derek. I would keep my heart locked up. At the end of class I boldly shoved my way past him and headed out the door to geometry. On my way I noticed two blonde sophomore girls giggling and waiting behind another portable.

"Oh my god he's so cute" whispers one of them, "He's sooooo Asian!"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Simon was walking away from where I was. I roll my eyes and begin to shuffle through my bag looking for my geometry paper. As I'm shuffling I hear one of the blondes whisper.

"Oh look there's tall dark and gruesome, ugh I better get a date for being nice to him."

I look up in time to see the Derek blockaded in by the two girls. I bite my lip trying to hold back my laughter.

"So your Simon's brother right?" ask Blonde#1

Derek scowls and remains silent

"So handsome how are you?" asks Blonde#2

Derek jaw twitches as he rolls his eyes, he tries to get out of their way but they both push him back.

"Where are you going, we just want to talk"

Derek's fist clenches, the vein in his neck throbbing.

"Simon isn't interested; he's got his eye on someone else"

The girls smiles wilt, and all the laughter that I've been holding out explodes. Derek and the girls heads all snap in my direction, Derek's gaze impassive, but the girls faces are filled with fury.

"What's so funny" they snapped.

I shook my head, walking up beside Derek.

"Multiple things" I say, plastering on my big Cheshire cat grin.

"well for starters you think that Simon would actually be interested in you two hoe bags, two would be how your clearly insulting a guy who has higher IQ score than both of you combined, and third why would Simon want you when you both slept with the same guy and got crabs."

The girls stood their gapping at me, I began laugh even more and moved the two girls out of Derek's and my way.

"Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I have a class to get to."


End file.
